It Never Has
by Bewitching123
Summary: When Moira's Father dies, she is forced to begin a new life at Hogwarts. It may seem like her life gets turned upside down, but it won't really go nuts untill you throw in a little lust, jealousy, and one steamy affair.
1. An Unwanted, Unexpected Move

1

In a small house on a small street sat a small girl watching her big sister doing her magic homework. The big sister was a pretty girl who was tall for her age of sixteen; she had icy blue eyes and dark brown hair. She was always being courted by boys, but she never paid much attention; she had a taste for wizards which was never quite satisfied. She went to an all-girls magic school; there were only two on earth: hers and the Australian school, Linklesnaps.

She sat in her kitchen doing the homework she had been given for the summer holidays. Transfiguration was her worst subject and she loathed the teacher. She had no idea what the incantation was for turning an apple into a hedgehog, and she couldn't ask her parents for help because neither of them had any magical ability, and they weren't home anyway. They were out for her dad's office Christmas party and they had left her behind in their musty Manhattan home.

In fact, she was beginning to regret agreeing to take care of her sister while they were gone; her sister was beginning to get on her nerves. She kept on making irritating little side comments while her older sister was trying to work.

"You know I'm going to your school this year, Moira?" she chirped again. The girl called Moira bit her tongue in response. She wanted to tell her sister that they couldn't be sure because their parents were Muggles and there was a very small chance of them both being witches, but she knew it wasn't true. Her parents weren't both Muggles, but a Muggle and a squib. Her father's side of the family was a pureblood magical family, but he had the misfortune of not getting any magical power.

Yet, somehow the magic gene found its way to Moira, and most likely her sister Mandy. Moira had seen Mandy do little things that hinted that she was a witch. Once, during a game of hide-and-go-seek, Moira had seen someone come very close to finding Mandy, and then all of a sudden, they had wandered away. After interrogating that person curiously, Moira learned that the seeker had simply forgotten what she was doing, and so she went to grab a glass of orange juice. Another time, Mandy had spilled grape juice on the carpet and was made to scrub it clean, but after only a minute, the stain seemed to have disappeared completely.

"Can't you go bother Neil?" Moira sneered, referring to her twin brother. Mandy looked at her stubbornly.

"He locked himself in his room so he could blast his music," returned Mandy sharply. Neil did this regularly because his favorite music wasn't exactly their parents' first choice. "And anyway, I want to be ready for when I'm witch and I need to know this stuff."

"Then can't you be quiet? I'm trying to-"

Moira was cut off by the loud ring of the telephone. She walked across the kitchen to answer, annoyed at the second interruption.

"Hello. Bunkly residents," she answered politely, though she was eyeing her sister with the most impolite of looks. She a heard a strange noise on the other end. A second later, she realized what it was. A woman sobbing…she could hear a woman sobbing. And she knew just who it was…

"Mamma? Mamma, what's wrong?" She heard another loud bawl.

Mandy looked up from the book curiously.

"Mamma? Why are you crying?"

She saw Mandy's face turn to stone.

"Mamma? Mamma, where's Daddy? Mamma, please answer me – what's wrong?"

center> … … … /center>

The funeral was to be held the following Monday.

Moira didn't cry over her father - she was too busy to cry. Her whole family was falling apart, and she was the only support. Mandy refused to get in cars, Mamma would be in bed all day, and Neil would slink around the house, rarely talking.

Moira had taken over the cooking, cleaning and every thing else that her mother should have been doing. Their house was paid off, so mortgage wasn't a problem, but they ran through their savings, paying for everything else like electricity, utilities, food, and clothing.

The day Moira woke up to sour milk in a hot refrigerator, she knew they couldn't go on living like this. She walked quietly up the steps to her mother's room and pushed the door slowly open with a loud creek. She tiptoed over to the side of the bed and gently shook her mother.

"Mamma, wake up."

Her mother was already awake, though. She looked at Moira with a sad expression and leaned up to hug her tight.

"Honey, we need to talk," she said, pulling Moira down so she was sitting next to her. Moira nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we do," said Moira. "Look, the milk has gone sour, and the electricity just shut off. I know you feel bad, Mamma, but we need to fix this place up. It's falling apart without you. I'm doing my best, but –"

"Honey, I know."

"You do?"

"Yes, honey, I do. That's why I needed to talk to you. I've been real down lately and I don't think that's good for you three. Also, knowing you and your brother and possibly your sister have magic blood is very hard on me. At least your father knew a little bit about this stuff. Me? I'm clueless."

Moira was listening intently now. "Well, I've done some thinking and I think it'll be best if you go live with your aunt for a little while."

Moira didn't understand, and it showed on her face.

"Your aunt is a witch like you and she'll be able to help you out – all of you guys."

Moira didn't like this.

"Mamma I don't want to leave you!" she said loudly, standing up and looking furious. Her mother smiled weakly.

"She lives in England, honey! You'll get to go to Europe!"

"What about school? What do I do about school? And how will we get there? Ever since the accident, Moira will only walk places! What is she going to do, walk to England?" Her mother cast Moira a look of reassurance.

"Don't worry. Your Aunt Andromeda and I have it all worked out, and we'll let you know in time. She'll be here tomorrow to pick you up, so you better start getting ready. Remember, I love you."

Moira still didn't fully understand as she slowly crossed the hall to enter the room she shared with Mandy to explain what was going on. They both packed in silence until all of their clothes and belongings were safely tucked in boxes or crammed into trunks. Moira heard Mandy sniffle occasionally, and she knew Mandy was crying. Moira felt her own eyes fill with water, but she quickly blinked them back. She needed to be strong; her sister needed her.

When the room was but an empty space with two beds in the middle, Moira sat down on the bed next to Mandy and held her close. A slow tear crawled down her face.

center> … … … /center>

The next morning was a quiet one. At ten o' clock, Mandy, Moira and Neil each kissed their mother in turn and went outside to wait on the step for their aunt.

"I hope she doesn't come in a car," Mandy muttered.

Moira couldn't help but giggle. Her little sister gave her a disapproving glare, which only caused her laugh harder. Neil smiled tightly. Suddenly, they heard a loud bang like a gunshot. They both jumped and ran inside the house to find a pretty young women talking to their pale faced mother.

"What was that noise?" Moira gasped.

"Sorry," apologized the woman. "I forget how loud Apparition can be!"

She walked over and shook Moira's hand. "I'm Aunt Andromeda. I'm afraid there's been a change of plans. You won't be able to stay with me right now as I'm in a very tough spot with my job. So instead, I'm going take you to your other aunt, Molly's." Moira and Mandy looked at each other nervously.

"Don't worry!" said Aunt Andromeda gently. "She is very nice and has a daughter just about Moira's age and a son near Neil's. You'll have a lovely time!"

Moira nodded hesitantly. Andromeda smiled.

"Well, I sure hope you two know how to use floo powder, because I have to go back to work right now, and won't be able to drop you off."

Mandy looked at Moira with child-like eyes.

"Moira and I do, but not Mandy." Neil muttered. Moira shot him a quick surprised look; ever since the accident, Neil had stopped speaking in public.

A sweet smile spread across Andromeda's face. "Then I guess she'll have to learn."

Aunt Andromeda told them all that she was going to leave first so Mandy could see what it was like. Then Mandy should go so Moira could keep an eye on her. Then Moira should go, followed by Neil.

Aunt Andromeda stepped into the fireplace and said loudly, "The Ministry of Magic!"

Mandy gasped when she was immediately engulfed in green flames and disappeared.

"Now it's your turn," Moira said, nudging her sister into the fireplace. She handed her terrified little sister some floo powder and quickly gave her the ins and outs of traveling by fireplace. Then Moira stepped back to see her sister do the first intentional magic she had ever done. Mandy closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and repeated what Moira had told her to say a couple seconds ago.

"The Burrow!"

When it was finally Moira's turn, she turned to her mother and hugged her tightly, not wanting to forget the way her mother's hugs made her feel warm and safe. Then, without taking her eyes off of her mother, Moira stepped into the fireplace, and allowed herself to be swallowed by the great green fire that would take her to her new home.

As Moira spun through, what seemed like, a never-ending wave of green, she couldn't help but think about her father. Fireplaces whizzed by like little windows into other people's lives. She felt herself feeling jealous of the families with two happy parents in a nice home with smiles on their faces. She missed her old life so much.

Her thoughts carried her along, making the ride feel like ages. She wished it would end, but when it finally did, she missed the warm feeling of flames that reminded her of being held in her fathers arms.

When the flames began to disappear and her spinning slowed down, she came tumbling out of the fireplace onto a little purple rug. She stumbled as she stepped out, and was about to regain her balance when a stout women with bright red hair whisked her away, going on and on about how skinny she was.

"We need to get some meat on those bones!" she said with genuine concern in her voice. Moira was lead through a small but cozy house with magic going on everywhere into a tiny kitchen, perhaps even smaller than her own, where her sister Mandy looked like she was inhaling a hearty breakfast of bacon, eggs, pancakes, hash browns, and orange juice.

When Moira was seated with a full plate in front of her, the woman sat down in the chair opposite her and began to make conversation.

"You must be Moira! Well aren't you the pretty one?" the woman said, smiling. Moira gave an embarrassed smile. She had often heard she was pretty, but she didn't know what it was that made people think it. It was something about her, she figured, just as somebody else might be tall or thin.

"I was told there was another one of you," continued the woman.

"He'll be here soon," Moira said, after swallowing a large piece of bacon.

"He probably just forgot something," Mandy added shyly from the other end of the table.

The woman laughed warmly. Moira smiled as she looked around. The house was such a comforting, friendly place.

"I'm your Aunt Molly, by the way."

"Hello," said Moira politely, in between bites of, what she thought, was the most delicious pancakes she'd ever tasted.

Mandy had just finished her plate and pushed in front of her as a silent statement. She turned and looked at Molly.

"Aunt Andromeda said you had kids?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, yes! I have six boys and a daughter. She's about a year younger than Mandy, and my youngest son is the same age. And their friend is here for the summer. Her name is Hermione, also about your age."

"Where are they?" Moira inquired, imitating her sister and pushing her plate in front her.

"Oh, they're picking up Fred and George. They're twins, you know, like Moira and Neil. I hope they..." She became silent and looked up at a large clock on the wall with pictures of what Moira assumed was the Weasley family. She noticed that they all had flaming red hair. The clock did not show times, though. Instead it had places. All the faces switched from _Traveling _to _Home_, except for Mr. Weasley's, which remained on _Work_.

"Oh, they're home!" she cried. Then she grabbed the two girls by the arms and pulled them toward the front door.

She stood by, smiling, and the boys came in, talking casually. They stopped as they noticed Mandy and Moira standing with their mother.

"Moira, Mandy, this is Fred, George – oh, sorry, dears - i> this /i> is Fred and i> this /i> is George, and this is Bill Charlie, Ginny, Hermione and Ron."

Moira shook hands with all of them until she got to Ron who was staring open-mouthed at her. Ginny snorted. "Yes, Ron, this i> is /i> the female species…"

Fred frowned. "Honestly, Ron!"

"…She's your cousin," George added, looking slightly bored. Ron turned the same color as his bright red hair and wandered nervously into the kitchen. Moira had to bite her tongue to stop from giggling.

Hermione was about to add something, but she fell silent when Neil finally came spinning out of the fireplace. He, like Moira and Mandy, was very good looking and judging by the strange look in Hermione's eyes, she had noticed. His recent lack of bathing and layer of soot from the hearth added to his usual torn blue jeans and shoulder length hair and gave him a somewhat rugged look. Hermione couldn't help but stare before she turned the same color as Ron, and hurriedly followed Ron into the kitchen.

Almost immediately, Mandy was in deep conversation with the twins and she didn't even notice when Ginny turned to Moira and offered to lead her up to the room she would be staying in.

"You'll be staying in my room!" she gushed, obviously happy to have another girl in the house. The more the merrier.

Hermione followed them slowly up the stairs. She was walking backwards, trying to see Neil for as long as she could, which was hard to do because he was in the dining room, eating a late breakfast. When Ginny noticed that Hermione hadn't joined them in her room yet, she trotted down the stairs so she could drag Hermione up. As she was pulling Hermione up the stairs, she saw Ron, who was sitting next to Neil, scowl at the scene almost jealously.

When all three were seated comfortably on Ginny's bed, Hermione finally spoke.

"He's gorgeous," she breathed, her eyes looking distant. Ginny had a look of envy on her face.

"He's my cousin," she muttered half to herself, as though reminding herself that Neil was strictly off limits due to the bloody fact that he was her cousin. "And I have a bloody boyfriend…"

"Poor you," said Hermione, but judging from her face, Hermione looked as if she didn't really care.

"You have a boyfriend?" asked Moira curiously. Ginny nodded, almost regretfully.

"His name is Dean. He's a year older than me," she replied. "But he's nowhere as cute as Neil."

"I'll say," agreed Hermione.

Moira laughed and shook her head as the two girls became engulfed in conversation about Neil. Since she couldn't really join in the conversation without it getting immensely awkward, she went downstairs to explore.

It was amazing! There were potatoes that were peeling themselves and self-washing dishes; Moira had rarely seen this much magic at once. Even though it wasn't her home, it felt like it could be. Moira was happier here than she thought she would.

Soon Mr. Weasley got home, and Moira was happy to see he was just as warm and welcoming as the rest of his family. He was a tall, slender, balding man with just enough hair left to tell that his, like the rest of his family, was red. It wasn't long before he began hounding Neil for information about the Muggle world. Neil was kindly rescued by Ron, who was inviting everyone outside for a game of Quidditch. Moira noticed, though, that Ron gave Neil a glare as he followed him out of the house.

The day was filled with more happiness than Moira had felt in a long time, and even though she should have been rejoicing with the rest of the family, she couldn't help but feel depressed. She had learned the hard way that happy moments in her life never lasted long…


	2. A Strange Sorting

2

Moira awoke the next morning with the smell of another large breakfast filling the air. She looked around the room, realizing she was alone. Sitting up immediately, she threw her hair up in a quick pony-tail and rushed down the stairs, knowing that with that many teenage boys in the house, the food wouldn't last long. She hoped that the Weasleys wouldn't mind her coming to breakfast in her pajamas: her brother's undershirt and a pair of sweats.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she was relieved to see most of the Weasleys in their pajamas as well. Ginny ushered her over to the table, pulling out an empty chair beside her.

"Good morning!" Moira said brightly, a wide grin on her face.

"Looks like someone decided to sleep in! It's a good thing we stopped George from taking the last of the French toast!" Fred laughed.

"It's okay!" Moira beamed, "I'm almost done anyway." She quickly swallowed up the last of her toast and chugged down her orange juice. Mr. Weasley looked up from the Daily Prophet to tell Ron to clear the table, and Moira felt a mixture of amusement and surprise at seeing Ron's pajamas: Chudley Cannon pants that were almost an inch too short. He still wouldn't look her in the eye as he picked up her plate.

Ginny must have noticed the disappointed expression on Moira's face, because she leaned over and whispered quietly in her ear, "Don't mind him. It's not that he doesn't like you; it's just that when he gets embarrassed, it takes a while for him to bounce back."

"Hogwarts letters arrive today!" Hermione chimed after breakfast, "Which means a trip to Diagon Alley! We're meeting Harry there, right, Mrs. Weasley?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded as she continued cleaning breakfast.

"What's Diagon Alley?" asked Mandy.

Hermione explained to Moira and Mandy that Diagon Alley was the wizarding equivalent to the United States' "Mall of the Americas". In America, Moira usually got all of her supplies at the school bookstores, so she was really excited. Mandy was particularly excited, as this was her first trip to any place where magic was a norm other than the Weasley's, but when no Hogwarts letters didn't arrive by dinner, everyone began to get worried.

"I hope that nothing's happened!" Ginny said, her brow furrowing. The whole family was in the sitting room, waiting impatiently for any sign of an owl. Then, at precisely ten o' clock, the doorbell rang.

Everyone huddled around as Mrs. Weasley opened the door. Moira was surprised to see an old man with long white hair and long white beard smiling at them gaily. He has half-moon glasses perched on, what looked like, a broken nose, and behind the glasses, Moira could see his blue eyes sparkling. She immediately felt as though this was a man she could trust.

"Hello, Molly!" the old man chuckled, as Mrs. Weasley ushered him into the house.

"As you've probably noticed," he said, now turning his attention to the children sitting on the couches, "you haven't received your Hogwarts letters." The room was suddenly very quiet, and Moira noticed the Weasley children exchange nervous looks.

The old man laughed heartily. "Don't worry! I have them right here. I was going to come to the Burrow anyway, so I decided to deliver the letters personally. I need to sort your dear cousins Moira and Niel!" the old man added in response to all the confused looks.

He pulled out a raggedy hat with patches all over it, and everyone but Moira, Mandy and Neil seemed to understand. Moira, however, was still confused about who this man was. The old man must have been able to read Moira's mind because he turned to the three of them and introduced himself.

"Oh my, I am so rude! I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He took a deep bow that made him seem very dignified. Moira saw Mandy's mouth from the shape of a circle as she finally understood who this old and wise looking man was. Moira silently compared him to her old headmaster as Neil grinned and stole a quick glance at Hermione before bowing as well.

"I am Neil Bunkly, brother of Mandy and Moira Bunkly and master of the CD player!" Hermione blushed and Ginny giggled loudly; Moira simply rolled her eyes, noticing that Ron was staring stoically at Neil, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Moira felt a pang of annoyance at her brother.

This man, Dumbledore, was obviously a very important man and Neil was making fun of him? Dumbledore didn't seem to mind though, He merely smiled and said, "Well Neil, Master of the CD player, I am very sorry to tell you that your CD player will be of no use to you at Hogwarts, as Muggle trinkets and toys do not work there. There is just too much magic interfering." Neil's wide grin disappeared at once as he stared at the man blankly.

"T-then what do I do all day?" he managed to stutter, "I'm not going."

Mandy exploded into a fit of giggles, and Hermione smiled shyly. In fact, Moira began laughing so hard that she could barely walk. Fred had to carry her into the sitting room with everyone else. When everyone sat down, Dumbledore explained to Neil that there would be plenty of homework to keep him occupied, and he also told him that if Neil was willing to do the research, he could find ways to make his CD player work. Finally, Neil agreed to go, though he still seemed slightly unnerved. He clung to his CD player the rest of the night.

"Now to the sorting," Dumbledore said in a very business-like tone. "Mandy, you will have yours with the other first years, but Moira and Neil, I feel it would be best if you did it now." He motioned toward Neil, "Over here if you please."

Neil walked up cautiously before sitting down in the chair that Dumbledore implied. The headmaster placed the ragged hat on top of Neil's head, and almost immediately, Neil's face lit up with surprise. Moira couldn't imagine why; all Dumbledore had done was place a hat on his head, but Neil seemed to be nodding, as if some inaudible voice was speaking to him. Moira was just about to ask what was going on, when the hat suddenly sprang to life and screamed,

"Gryffindor!"

"Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. "You'll be in my house! Ginny is a Gryffindor as well!"

"I am, too!" Hermione added. Neil smiled at her before Ron grabbed his attention again.

"Yeah, hers too," he said quickly, as though brushing her off. "Anyway, I'll introduce you to the guys!"

But before Ron could finish his thought, Molly hugged Neil tightly. "Oh," she said, "I knew it! Everyone in our family has been in Gryffindor. Are you excited?"

"I...can't...breathe..." Neil barely managed to get out, and Molly quickly let go of him. Fred and George snickered. Dumbledore motioned to Moira next.

As she sat down, her heart started to race. She didn't know why, but she was growing more nervous by the second. When Dumbledore set that hat on her head, Moira held her breath, but oddly, nothing happened. Moira started panicking.

_Why isn't anything happening? Shouldn't something be happening?_

Suddenly, Moira understood what had made her brother look so confused. A loud voice had rung through her head. It wasn't like a thought necessarily. It was more like a dream, but one that seems real.

"Ah, another American! Well, this is new!" Moira shot a quick glance at Neil. "You are much like your brother…a very tough choice! Hm, let's see. You're extremely clever and smart. I guess that places you in Ravenclaw, and yet, you have been through many hardships and have not crumbled..that shows extreme courage!" Moira held her breath. "And because of your past, I choose..." The hat paused, leaving Moira with a cliffhanger feeling. "Gryffindor!"

Moira breathed a sigh of relief, which she soon regretted when Hermione and Ginny sandwiched her with their hugs that made breathing a difficult task.

"I'm so excited!" Hermione exclaimed, releasing Moira so she could talk to her properly. "We're going to be in the same dorm!" No one noticed that Dumbledore had stood up and begun to gather his things.

"Um...sir?" Mandy squeaked, looking in Dumbledore's direction.

"Yes, dear?" he replied, looking down at the tiny girl through his glasses. "Oh, yes, your letters! Here you are." He pulled a stack of envelopes out of his robes. "These are for you," he added, handing each Hogwarts student a letter. Then he pulled out a golden key from his breast pocket and handed it to Moira.

"This is the key to your vault at Gringotts. Your aunts have made sure there was enough money inside to last you years!" He smiled warmly, and barely tilted his head in Mrs. Weasley's direction who blushed. Moira took this as a hint that Aunt Andromeda was not the only one who contributed. She smiled gratefully at Mrs. Weasley, before safely pocketing the key.

The whole Weasley family then followed Dumbledore out of the house. He flashed a big smile to them all and disappeared into a mass of swirling robes.


	3. Dresses and Messes

3

"Come on, Mandy," George laughed at the tired little girl. "We haven't even bought your books yet!" They had been in Diagon Alley most of the day, window shopping, and poor Mandy was starting to get weary.

"I can't walk anymore!" she whined. Fred smiled as he lifted her onto his back for a good old fashioned piggy-back ride.

"Well, I guess you need to be bought a broom," George chuckled, "And if I'm not mistaken, tomorrow is someone's birthday!" A wide grin spread across Mandy's face. Moira was glad that she had warned everybody, because Mandy had obviously not told anyone. Fred and George had a good cash flow coming from their new joke shop and a simple broom wouldn't be much of a problem.

"On my birthday, you only got me a sugar quill!" Ron complained before Fred smacked him upside the head.

When the twins walked out of the shop with a Cleansweep 2004, Mandy went wild.

"Now I never have to ride in a car again!" she exclaimed as she mounted the broom. Though most girls her age were not very skilled on a broom stick, Mandy had learned a lot from playing backyard Quidditch with Moira and Neil.

When they reached the bookstore, Mandy was forced to leave her new broom outside. It took a lot of convincing to get her to leave it. Finally, Mr. Weasley agreed to wait outside so nothing would happen to it.

When all books were bought, Moira looked to see what was next on the list.

"Mandy, Neil, and I need robes," Mandy said to no one in particular. Mrs. Weasley immediately turned on Ron.

"You've grown at least an inch!" she cried, leading them all into a little shop. "The robes you have now will never do!"

As a skittish shop woman took Ron's measurements, Neil was looking curiously at his list.

"Why do we need dress robes?" he wondered aloud. Ron's face went pale; Ginny's, on the other hand, lit up.

"Is there a dance this year?" she squealed, opening her own list. Moira looked back at hers to and, sure enough, there on the list were two sets of dress robes. Hermione began to read aloud:

"Two sets of formal dress robes will be required for 4th through 7th years. Due to popular request by the students, two dances will be held. A Christmas formal and an End of Term formal. These are formal events and casual robes will not be permitted." Hermione looked up, grinning.

The three girls shot to the back of the store, leaving the boys and Mandy behind to get fitted, and began looking through catalogs.

It was like watching a fashion show. The models in the catalogs were actually walking up and down runways, twirling and posing, showing off the gorgeous dresses.

"Oh! Look at this one, Ginny! It would look amazing on you!" Hermione was pointing to an emerald green halter that fell just below the knees. Ginny smiled modestly.

"You really think so?" she asked, looking for a reassurance.

"Yes, definitely. It would look great with your hair!" Ginny turned red, but obviously loved the compliment.

"Well, how much is it?" she wondered, checking the catalog number. "Oh no! Two hundred fifty gallons? That's a fortune! I could never afford that." Her eyes seemed to dim with disappointment.

"I'll buy it for you," said a kind voice behind them. Everybody turned around to see a handsome boy with messy brown hair.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, hugging him. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Mrs. Weasley thought it would be fun to surprise you." He looked at Ginny. "That is a very lovely dress." Ginny smiled in reply.

"Let me buy it for you," Harry insisted, grinning. "It's the least I can do. After all, without you filling in for me as Seeker, we would have lost the House Cup last year."

Ginny started to protest, but he brushed her off and took down the catalog number. He then called over the shopkeeper, who began to take measurements.

"You really didn't have to," Ginny insisted, as she raised her arm so the tape measure could measure the length of her arm. Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets and grinned.

"I wanted to," he replied. "I'm sure you'll look amazing in it."

Hermione glanced quickly at Ginny and noticed her cheeks were burning up.

"Uh, Mandy, let's go check on Moira and the boys," she said, pulling Mandy to the front of the store again. She gave Ginny a quick wink before she left.

"Harry, really," tried Ginny again. "It's too much money."

"If you say that one more time," Harry started, stepping forward.

"You'll what?" teased Ginny, smiling.

"I'll -"

"Ginny!"

Ginny and Harry both turned to see Dean Thomas walking toward them.

"Dean!" said Ginny, her eyes growing wide. "Hi!"

She glanced at Harry before turning her eyes toward the floor.

"Hey, Gin," replied Dean. He nodded in Harry's direction. "Harry, how are you?"

"Good," said Harry, nodding. He nervously readjusted his glasses on his nose. "And you?"

"Couldn't be better," said Dean, smiling. He turned back to Ginny. "What're you getting fitted for?"

"Dress robes," said Ginny. Dean grinned.

"Oh, yeah? Which ones?"

Ginny pointed toward the catalog.

"The green one," she said. Dean walked over and took a good look at it. Harry shot Ginny a look before looking back at Dean. The back of his head was nodding in approval.

"Nice," he commented. He turned to Ginny. "I look forward to seeing you in it."

Ginny smiled, noticing the way Harry's eyes had glued themselves to the ceiling. She looked back at Dean, who was examining the dress in the catalog a little closer.

"How much is it?" he asked, looking up at Ginny curiously. Ginny cleared her throat before answering.

"Uh, two hundred and fifty galleons."

" i What /i ? For a dress?" he asked, his eyebrows lifting. "Do you have that much money to spend?"

"Well, no," admitted Ginny, looking down.

"Then how are you paying for it?" asked Dean, and he pulled out a bag of money from his pocket. "I'll pay for it."

"Oh, you don't have to," said Ginny quickly, her eyes darting from Harry to Dean. "Someone else has already offered."

"Oh?" said Dean, surprised. "Who?"

"Er, Harry."

"Harry?" Dean looked at Harry, his eyebrows raised. Harry shrugged.

"She got us the House Cup last year. It was the least I could do," he replied, giving Dean the best grin he could manage. Dean nodded, his eyebrows furrowed.

"It's a lot of money," he muttered. "Maybe I should pitch in?"

Harry brushed it off. "Don't worry about it," he said. "I've got it covered." Harry looked to Ginny. "I'm going to go meet up with Ron. Let me know when it's time to pay for the dress."

Ginny nodded and smiled; Harry smiled as well before he gave a quick nod to Dean and walked back toward the front of the store.

The tape measure had stopped whatever it was doing, and it now lay crumpled near Ginny's feet. Dean looked up at her.

"Coming down from that pedestal?" he asked her. Ginny nodded and was about to step down when Dean's hand shot out from nowhere to help her down.

"Dean, I can get down by myself," she said. Dean didn't withdraw his hand.

"But I want to help you."

"Fine," said Ginny. She took his hand and was just stepping down when Moira entered the backroom.

"Hey, Ginny, I heard you're buying a dress?" she asked. Ginny promptly fell down with a dull thud.

"Dean!" she exclaimed angrily, picking herself up from the ground and fixing her clothes. "I thought you were helping me down!"

"Sorry!" apologized Dean. "I just…my hand slipped."

Ginny noticed he was staring at Moira.

"Dean, this is Moira. Moira this is Dean," she said, introducing them. Moira smiled and shook his hand; she noticed Dean's handshake was firm, and as she looked up to study his face, she noticed he was looking straight into her eyes.

"Hello, Dean," she said, letting go and stepping back. Dean smiled.

"Hey," he said. "How come I've never seen you?"


	4. Crup Pup

"I haven't introduced you to Harry have I?" chirped Ginny, pulling Moira away from Dean. "Moira Bunkley, Harry Potter. Harry Potter, Moira Bunkley."

Moira shook his hand, realizing who he was. She didn't say anything, though, as Hermione had warned her back in the Burrow of how uncomfortable Harry gets about his scar.

"Nice to meet you," she said politely, shaking his hand. They were rough and calloused; Moira could only guess a broomstick.

"Quidditch?" she asked, withdrawing her hand. Astonishment drew across Harry's face.

"Yes," Harry replied, and Moira noticed a wave of disappointment wash over his humble face. "You seem to keep up on your reading." He nudged his head toward a newspaper stand, where pictures of him with a golden snitch in his hand plastered many of the front pages.

"Oh!" Moira gasped, understanding his disappointment. She was no longer just a new friend to him but another die hard fan, "No, it's not that – it's your hands!" She explained. "They feel like those of a Quidditch player. I just assumed…"

Harry's face broke into a grateful smile. "Oh." Moira smiled at him before turning back to the dresses.

"Well, Ginny, what do you think of the dress robe I picked out?" she questioned, motioning at the catalog. She had chosen a chocolate brown dress; it was almost the exact same shade as her hair. It was strapless and fell to the floor.

"It's gorgeous!" Ginny chimed.

"We need two pairs don't we?" Moira asked, looking at the dresses again. "For the two balls?" Neil snorted with suppressed laughter. Moira smacked him upside the head, hoping that his sick brain would feel it threw that thick skull of his.

"Oh, yes! I almost forgot," Ginny replied as she began looking around the shop. "We should probably get Hermione."

"All right, I'll stay here to get my measurements" Miora said, nodding.

"So I have to go there alone?" asked Ginny, a look of distaste on her face. "There are odd wizards in here sometimes!"

"Oh, I haven't spoken to Hermione, yet. I'll go with you," Harry assured her, as they headed to the front of the store. Moira found herself alone with Dean, and she suddenly felt nervous.

"May I?" asked Dean, gesturing at the catalog. Moira nodded shyly.

"Wow, that's a very nice dress. I'm sure you'll look amazing in it." He smiled up at her before pulling his money bag out of his pocket. "I'll chip in for it."

"Oh. No, I couldn't." Moira protested. "I couldn't take your money!"

Dean just laughed and said, "Well, if my girlfriend won't let me pay for hers, I'll just have to help with her cousin's."

Moira felt her cheeks burning, though carefully reminding herself that Dean was Ginny's boyfriend – as in, he wasn't up for grabs.

"This one is nice, too. Why don't you get this one?" asked Dean, as he caught sight of another dress in the catalog. He showed her a picture of a gorgeous dress. It was a deep maroon halter, with a low neck and back line. It came to just below the knees.

"I like it," said Moira, as she leaned over and looked at the picture. "I also like the price."

It was only 50 gallons. The affordability made her smile. As Moira looked up from the catalog, she caught Dean looking at her with a look she couldn't quite place. It wasn't curiosity, and certainly wasn't anger. He wasn't particularly happy, but he wasn't particularly sad. Just as Moira was trying to figure out just what was written on his face, she wondered if it could be…longing?

To her surprise, Dean began to lean towards her. Was he going to kiss her? She started to panic –after all, he was Ginny's boyfriend! –and did the only thing she could think of. She didn't think much of it at the time; they did it in all the movies, so what could be wrong with it? She leaned up and gave him a quick, sharp slap.

"Bloody hell!" he cursed, holding the side of his face, and looking up in alarm. Suddenly, Moira was brought bumping back to reality.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, reaching out worriedly. "I just.."

"What? Felt a surge of anger at my audacity of reaching for my money?" he retaliated, giving her a bewildering look.

Moira flushed a deep red. She was sure that he would hate her forever now. How could she be so naive? She was about to turn away in shame when she heard the most wonderful, and confusing, sound. Dean was laughing!

"What are you laughing for?" she questioned, utterly perturbed.

"You slapped me!" He started to laugh harder. Moira was afraid now, positive that he was insane.

"You're mad!" she cried, her eyes wide, an involuntary smile spreading across her face. Dean just laughed harder.

"I'm mad?" he chortled. "You just i slapped /I me!"

"And how exactly is that funny?" Moira asked.

"It's just that, I've never been slapped by a girl before, not even one I've tried to kiss!" Moira's cheeks burned at the thought. "And I didn't expect it to hurt!"

A wide smile spread across Moira's face.

"Why didn't you think it would hurt?" she giggled.

"Well, the only girl at Hogwarts that can really hit anything is Hermione, and I've never been on her bad side, thank Merlin. Draco Malfoy wasn't as lucky though." Dean paused before considering Moira, an amused smile spreading across his face, his laughter subsiding. "You're one interesting girl Moira Bunkely. I look forward to seeing you again."

"Well, I am going to be in Gryffindor," she said proudly. Dean's face lit up.

"Then I can show you around-"

"What was all that commotion?" interrupted Hermione, as she walked in with Ginny and Harry, a worried look on her face.

"Yeah," added Ginny. "We heard someone curse, then yelling and..."

"I just found out that your cousin was insane," Dean laughed. Then seeing the look on Ginny's face, he added, "-ly funny! Insanely funny!" Ginny's scowl disappeared into a smile.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you're getting along, but we have to hurry! Its four-thirty and the pet shop closes at five! Ron still has to buy some owl treats."

"And I wanted to pick up some new toys for Crookshanks," added Hermione, referring to the fluffy orange cat that had repeatedly left dead mice and birds on Moira's bed.

Everyone hurried to the front desk and paid for their robes. With Dean and Harry's help, who, according to Hermione both had very large bank vaults, the price was cut greatly. Yet in all, it was the most expensive shopping trip any of them had ever made.

When they reached the pet shop, everyone used the last of their spending money. Mandy ended up buying a small black kitten, which she named Friday, along with an assortment of unnecessary toys for it. Neil however became attached to a large tawney owl, who Neil deemed Big Mac, Mac for short. Oh the things boys come up with when they're hungry! Moira wandered the shop, looking in the small glass windows that showed an assortment of animals. Moira giggled at what looked like a small round poof ball, that kept sticking its tongue up its neighbors nose, eating it's boogers, but she didn't see anything she liked. She was about to join Mandy in playing with the new kitten, when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a dog. Confused as to why there would be an ordinary dog in a wizards pet shop, she went to take a closer look. As Moira approached the glass, she noticed that it looked just like a Jack Russell Terrier, except for its strange forked tail. Moira called over a shop keeper for assistance.

"What is it?" she asked, deeply interested, pointing at the dog-like creature.

"That's a Crup, now, ain't it?" the shopkeeper replied, busy cleaning a cage.

"What's it like?" Moira questioned. She was beginning to feel a strong pull towards the animal.

"Well, they're absolutely vicious towards muggles unless they are well trained, but they're quite loyal to a witch or wizard, aren't they?"

Moira put her hand against the glass, wanting to touch the young Crup, who, to Moira's surprise, put its tiny paw against the glass, up against her hand. A surge of joy went through Moira.

"How much is it?" she asked softly.

"Free, if you take a bag of Crup food with you. To be truthful, we haven't sold a bag for a while. Fewer and fewer people have Crups anymore. It's quite sad really, ain't it?"

"Done," said Moira. She followed the shop keeper around back, where he handed her the Crup puppy. It immediately immersed her face in kisses, licking her all over.

"Thank you," she said to the shop keeper, paying for her mega bag of Crup food. He nodded kindly as she headed outside the store, noticing that Dean was the only one who had waited in the store with her. She smiled as she walked out the door with the newly christened Whopper, Moira felt the name would go lovely with Neil's owl, Mac.

Mandy's face turned horrid when she saw the Crup, "What is that?" She bellowed, "It'll eat Friday!" She held the small kitten tightly to her chest. Surprisingly, Dean laughed in amusement.

"Don't worry," He soothed, "It's not a dog, it's a Crup." He looked at Moira's confused expression as to how he knew this.

"I had one when I was a kid," he explained before turning back to Mandy, "It doesn't chase cats like dogs do."

Mandy furrowed her eyebrows and muttered to herself, "It better not. " Though she purposely made it loud enough for everyone to hear.

The long shopping day was over and everyone was tired. Mrs. Weasley wasted no time making her way to the Leaky Cauldron. With permission of the landlord, Tom, they used the large fireplace to get back home. One at a time the family members stepped into the hearth and disappeared back to the Burrow, even, to Ron's delight Harry, who would be spending the rest of the summer with them. Ginny and Moira were the last to go, with Dean of course seeing everyone off.

"Bye Dean," whispered Ginny, her arms around his neck. A knot formed in Moira's stomach, forcing her to look away. Ginny leaned in to kiss him, but Dean just barley brushed her lips, like Moira would do Mandy, when sending her off to bed. Ginny however, did not seem unnerved. She then stepped into the hearth and yelled "The Burrow!" before disappearing into a waft a green flame. It was then that Moira noticed that she was a lone with Dean. She stepped wordlessly toward the fireplace, feeling Deans eyes on her the whole time. She began to step into the hearth, but something was holding back. It was Dean. He was holding her hand loosely, yet tight enough to pull her back to him.

"You're beautiful." He muttered, this time when he leaned in, Moira new it was for a kiss. She felt an extremely strong urge to respond. To lean into him, kiss him back, but she couldn't bring herself to do it, yet spending the day with him had made her comfortable, and happy, and she didn't feel as skittish as she did in Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. She didn't want to slap him, or push him away, but she knew it would be wrong to kiss him to, no matter how much she wanted to. All she could do was stand there, and allow him to kiss her, but that didn't even happen, for before he was even close to her, Whopper nipped Dean's heel and ran towards the hearth. Dean wrenched himself away from Moira, grabbing at his foot. Moira smiled, knowing the puppy had somehow, most likely through it's magical abilities, sensed her need for a way out. She smiled at the puppy before hurrying after it into the fireplace. Even while she was stating the name of her destination, she could hear Dean yelling, "Wait! Moira come on! I didn't mean..."


	5. Lust at First Sight

Moira's favorite thing about floo powder, was the time alone you get to spend. Though it is an insanely short amount of time, it was hers. Her time alone. She could think about anything, yearn for anything. I Want /anything...or anyone. But the second those glorious green flames disappeared, she felt forced to sink back into herself, and hide herself deep inside.

"What took you so long?" Ginny asked, brushing the soot off of Moira's robes. Her stomach felt like it had floated into her throat. Ginny was so kind to her, and there she was, wanting Ginny's boyfriend as hers. She felt incredibly selfish.

"Oh, I um... forgot something." She muttered, eyes on her shoes.

Moira felt strange the rest of that evening, she rarely spoke to Ginny out of fear that the guilt would return to her body, but it only grew worse when she saw the hurt look on Ginny's face. Moira couldn't stand looking at her anymore, so she ran upstairs into Neil, Ron and Harry's shared room. She needed her brother. He wouldn't be her first choice in normal circumstances, but right now, he was the closest and most understanding person she had. As she began her descent upstairs she heard a strange noise, like a shuffling of books and papers in directions they weren't supposed to move. She followed the noise to a slightly ajar door. She peeked quietly inside, and there, sitting on the writing desk, was Hermione. Neil was facing her, holding her hands in his, and rubbing them with his thumbs lovingly. Then he leaned in and kissed her softly, and she kissed him back. It started out soft but grew deeper and more passionate. Moira knew that she should be happy for Neil and Hermione, but all she felt was anger for them not being there for I her /I and instead being with each other. This only brought her more guilt.

Seeing Neil moving his hands up Hermione's legs told her that her eyes were no longer welcome, and she turned to head back to her room. But as she turned, her eyes fell on a very confused looking Ron.

"What are you-" Moira held her hand up to quiet him. She began to pull him away from the door, but to Moira's horror, he went the in the opposite direction, toward Hermione and Neil. Everything seemed to take place like a slide show after that. First was Ron's concerned face heading for the door. Then him peeking through the barley open doorway. His angered jealous face. His hand reaching for his wand. Moira's scream of horror when she realized he was going to jinx her brother.

"Ron! Stop it!" She screamed grabbing at his arm. The door was wide open now. Neil looked confused, while Hermione seemed utterly horrified. Moira could just imagine what the scene looked like to Harry, who had run down the hall at the sound of her cry.

Inside an empty room was a girl sitting on a desk across from a boy with a hand beginning to run up her robes staring open-mouthed at another girl wrestling hopelessly with another more malevolent looking boy who was attempting to aim a wand at the boy with a hand up someone's robes. (It was all quite confusing actually).

"Ron! What the bloody hell are you doing?" Harry yelled with urgency, coming to Moira's aid and pulling him back.

"Yes Ron, please tell us... what i were /I you doing?" Hermione asked in an almost hysterical voice.

Ron was wrestling fiercely against Harry's grip, "What were i you /I doing? HMMM!" he practically screamed, "It looks to me like you were about to get up close and personal with an APE!"

"Hey! That ape happens to be my brother, and no one jinxes the ape but me!" Moira retorted, taking an aggressive step forward before she was warded off by Harry.

"Oh no! Moira, I can't hold both you and Ron back!" He yelled, shaking his head rigorously.

"I'm fine," Ron mumbled, shouldering Harry aside and stalking off to his own room, locking Harry, who was wearing only a towel, out, and forcing him to make his way awkwardly downstairs to ask Mrs. Weasley to magically unlock it, and nearly giving Ginny a heart attack.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione crooned later, in the privacy of their room.

"We were planning on telling everyone at dinner, it wasn't supposed to happen like this."

"Its alright, I've had my share of blunders myself today" Moira laughed, almost maniacally. Hermione looked confused, and Moira ached to tell her of all that had happened. She deserved to know. Moira felt she owed it to her, after all it was her fault that Ron had found out about her and Neil in the first place. At the same time she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell someone that had just been getting too cozy with her own brother anything, because frankly, she wasn't too happy. But she needed to tell someone. So she thought if she was going tell Hermione anything, now was the time to do it, while Ginny was out with her mother to buy ingredients to make dinner.

"Can you keep a secret?" Moira whispered, Hermione nodded subtly. Moira explained the days events to Hermione, who continuously interrupted her with gasps and giggles, but in the end, she was as solemn as Moira felt.

"This isn't good," She stated, shaking her head, "Not good at all."

"You won't tell Ginny will you?" Moira pleaded, Hermione just continued shaking her head.

"I guess I'll just have to avoid him." Moira said, half as a question. Hermione seemed to agree. Silently, they made a pact not to mention any of this to Ginny.


	6. Guilt

Guilt. It's part of your conscience. It tells you right from wrong. But, why does your conscience sometimes fail you, but return later with guilt? Moira tossed and turned all night, thinking about what she had done.

_You hadn't even kissed him. Why should you feel so bad?_

It was what she kept telling herself, trying to ward of that terrible feeling. But it would only be gone for a little while, before the answer to her question popped into her head.

_Because you wanted to._

Finally, sleep overtook her and she dozed off, oblivious of what awaited her the next morning on the Hogwarts Express.

"Go on already!" Neil shouted at Mandy, who out of fear, wouldn't charge herself at a solid brick wall. "We're going to miss the train!"

It was true, the chaos that morning and Ron's refusal to get out of bed, or to communicate with Neil, Hermione, Harry and Moira had caused them to miss the portkey, leaving no choice but to call muggle taxis.

"Yes! Go dear! We're running out of time!" Mrs. Weasly urged. Mandy again shook her head vigorously. Neil, obviously cranky from the early morning wake up call, stomped over to Mandy with a worrying expression on his face. He then picked up the kicking and screaming little girl bodily and being very subtle, so no muggles would notice, magically bound her on top of her carriage, and pushed the carriage roughly in the direction of the wall, screaming child and all. When Mandy was through the portal, Moira looked around, to see everyone' s reactionsOnly Moira and the twins seemed ammused by Neil's tactics, the others however, looked absolutly fearful.

"That's child abuse!" Ginny muttered.

"No," Neil argued, "It's time managment." He then pushed his own carriage briskly toward the platform, smiling confidently. Hermione grinned after him until Ron "accidently" stepped on her foot, turning her smile into a grimace.

Moira was next throught the portal, followed by all the Weasleys Mrs. Weasley hugged them all tightly before hurrying them onto the train. The twins made sure that everyone had a good supply of puking pastils , and waved them off as the train started to chug away.

The minute they were out of sight of the station, Ron brought up what had happened back at the house between Neil and Hermione. Harry, however, had the sense to change the subject, and began yammering about his craving for cupcakes, then buying an entire tray full when thhe trolley passed. Everyone took a plateful except for Mandy, who was alergic to chocolate, and Ron, who claimed that he lost his appetite after seeing Neil feed one to Hermione. Ron and Hermione then informed everyone that they were needed in the prefects compartment of the train.

"So where do we sit?" Moira asked, turning to Harry and Ginny.

"Oh, Moira, I'm so sorry, but..." Her eyes trailed down, "We have to meet the rest of the Quidditch team at the front of the train." Moira felt disappointed, but nodded in understanding.

"It's okay, Neil and I will just find a compartment." Neil let out a heart wrenching, "Um...actually..." And Moira turned to see his apology spread across his face..

"I was going to join Hermione in the prefects compartment," Moira looked skeptical, knowing that only prefects were allowed. "Well, we're saying that I'm just in there so I'm completly familiar with all school rules, but I really just want to be with Hermione." Ron snorted with laughter, but quited down as soon as Neil, who was much larger, took an agressive step towards him.

"Oh, okay." Moira muttered, "I'll just...I'll be fine." Everyone nodded solemnly before heading their separate ways, leaving Moira alone in the hallway. Quietly, she walked into an empty compartment to spend the rest of the train ride by herself.

The alone time wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She enjoyed the quiet. She leaned her head against the window and watched the farms and fields of the country fly by. She ate at least six cupcakes in that time, who said they weren't comfort food? At some point, she heard the door to her compartment creek open, and turned her head to find Dean at the door.

"Sorry, I just noticed you were alone. I thought you could use some company."

"Yeah, everyone seems to have somewhere they need to be."She laughed. He smiled sweetly.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened the other day, at diagon alley." Moira felt a lump in her throat, "I didn't mean to scare you or anything, I just, really felt something for you. You are sweet, and kind, and absolutly beautiful." His eyes had that look again and it was making Moira uncomfortable, but she wanted to kiss him so badly. She couldn't though, she needed to get her thoughts straight.

"I'll be right back." She promised, rushing out of the compartment. She needed to think. Strolling to the back of the train to find a place to clear her mind, she checked each compartment window for a fairly empty one, but all of them were pretty packed. She turne the corner, towards a small storage closet and noticed a whip of red hair going in. Suspicious, she tip toed over to the door and quietly cracked it open. What she saw made her blood run cold. Inside, was Ginny, kissing Harry passionately.

_How could she do that? She's with Dean!_

Her anger made all traces of guilt melt away as she closed the door softley and trotted back to her own compartment, where Dean was waiting for her. He looked surprised as she burst in angrily, slamming the door and locking it. She hastely closed the curtains on the compartment window and rushed over to Dean. All she could say was, "I'm so sorry." Before she leaned forward and kissed him softley. His eyes widened with surprise, but he stood up and pulled her into him. He kissed her back, more hungrily than Moira's kiss, most likely because he had been waiting for it.

Moira opened her mouth, allowing him to deepen his kiss. She could feel herself melting, losing her balance. He must have felt her start to collapse, becuase he pushed her roughly against the wall. Now his body was the only thing holding her up. His hands were entwined in her long hair, but he removed them and put them loosely on her waist, she began moving her hands up his shirt, feeling the contours of his body.

His kisses wandered to her neck, and lower. Moira shivered as he began to unbotton her shirt, kissing her breasts softly. She let out a quiet moan, and pushed him away, so that she could remove the shirt completly. She began to kiss him hungrily again and fell backwards onto the compartment seat. He pushed her down, so she was now lying flat across the seats.

He kneeled over her, letting his hands wander her body, lingering in places noone ever had before. She removed his shirt for him, Moira sat up slightly, so that his hands could reach her bra clip. When it was removed, he stared for a moment before touching her breasts softly.

The train jerked suddenly, and it was enough of a jerk to bring Moira out of her passionate high. She scrambled up, Dean looked confused as she grabbed for something to cover herself. . She kissed him again as she put her bra back on. She handed him his shirt and rushed him out of the compartment, repeating what she had said when it had all started.

"I'm so sorry."

As she changed into her school robes, she had to fight the urge to call him back, and beg for more. She sat back down on the seat,leaning her against the window once more, and staring at the empty landscape. One small tear ran down her cheek.

Guilt, it had happened again. And this time her guilt was ten times worse than before. This time, it made her ache inside. How she hated the feeling. It was like a virus, eating at her heart. Even with the fact that Ginny was with Harry, Moira still felt like a traitor and a whore. Guilt...


End file.
